why?
by frosyita
Summary: "its time" / changkyu / chapter 2 -end- / YAOI
1. Chapter 1

"aahhh . . . aahhh . . ."

"teruslah mendesah chagi . . ."

"more minnie . . ."

"as u wish babykyu . . ."

Suara – suara desahan terus terdengar dari apartemen mewah milik seorang namja bernama Cho kyuhyun. Sejak beberapa jam lalu sepasang kekasih ini terus saja mendesah tanpa henti dan di lakukan di mana saja seperti di balkon kamar, kamar mandi dan bahkan sekarang di atas tempat tidur.

"attack me minnie . . ."

Saat changmin mendengar eragan dan permintaan sang keksaih tiba – tiba dia menghentikan apa yg barusan mereka lakukan seharian ini.

"kenapa berhenti minnie . . ." tanya kyu dengan herannya

"minnie tak ingin menyakiti kyu" itulah jawaban yg selalu changmin lontarkan setiap kyuhyunmemintah lebih dari sekedar ciuman dan hand job yg di lakukan changmin.

"baiklah chagi . . . cukup untuk hari ini"

"tapi minnie . . ."

"kita bisa lakukan lain kali saja"

~cup~

Ciuman hangat d dahi kyuhyun mengakhiri kegiatan mereka yang sudah semakin memanas. Dan Changmin meninggalkan kyuhyun dengan segala perasaan yg sangat sulit di ungkapkan, antara marah, bingung dan kaget. Untuk kesekian kalinya kekasihnya yg tampan itu menghentikan kegiatan yg sudah membuatnya melayang ke langit ke tujuh namun selalu saja di hempaskan dengan keras tanpa dengan alasan yg sama "tak ingin menyakiti kyuhyun".

"**WHY?"**

**Cast : Kyuhyun + Changmin**

** "ChangKyu" **

**Rate : T **

**Gender : Romance / YAOI**

"**dan untuk kesekian kalinya kau selalu meninggalkanku dengan alasan tak ingn menyakitiku . . . tak tahukah kau kalau aku rela tersakiti olehmu dan menginginkanmu menjadi orang pertama yang benar – benar memilikiku"**

**Untuk cerita semua murni punya saya dan untuk nama memang kesengajaan yang saya lakukan,, hehehe . . . .**

**-Frosyita-**

"kau kenapa kyu?" "kenapa kau murung evil?" sebuaah pertanyaan sukses membuat kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunan tak berujungnya. Sedang pelaku pemanggilan hanya diam dan memandang dengan tatapan seperti orang tak makan selama seminggu dan sedang menunggu ajal saja.

"Changmin . . . minho" jawabnya dengan nada lesu tak bersemangat

"enggak jadi lagi "

Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk tanda membenarkan ucapan Minho

"dengan alasan yang sama?"

Lagi – lagi Kyuhyun hanya menganggukan kepala sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Minho

"sudahlah Kyu, mungkin dia memang tak ingin menyakitimu"

"tapi . . . ini sudah 2 tahun kita bersama dan setiap dia akan melakukannya dia selalu berhenti . . . kyu dari ragu dengan changmin . . . jangan – jangan . . ."

~cup~

"lagi ngobrolin apa?" ciuman mendarat di pipi kyuhyun dengan cepat dan menghentikan sesi curhat KyuHo begitu saja. Dan pasti tahu kan siapa pelakunya? Yup . . . pelakukanya adalah tokoh utama dalam acara curhatan KyuHo.

**-WHY?-**

"aaahhh . . . aahhhh"

Ciuman, hisapan serta cubitan ringan ringan yang dalukan Changmin di sekujur tubuh Kyuhyun benar – benar membuat irama yang sangat indah

"aaahhh . . . aaahhh"

Lumatan di bibir seksi kyuhyunmembuat erangan kenimatannya tertahan

"hhhmmm . . . ."

Hanya remasan – remasan di kepala changmin yang kyuhyun berikan sebagai tanda bahwa dia benar-benar menikmati setiap sentuhan yang di berikan kekasihnya

"aaaahhhh . . . aaahhhh . . ."

Desahanpun semakin tak terkendali saat Changmin mulai mengocok –little kyu- dengan lembut dan mulai menghisapnya

"its nice baby"

~slep slep slep~

Changmin mulai memaju mundurkan kepala untuk menghisap "little kyu" dengan rakusnya da tak lupa tangannya yang selalu memijat "nipple kyu" yang sudah menegang

"aaahhh . . . . min . . . aaahhhh . . ."

Suara erangan lah yang selalu kyuhyun berikan sebagai jawaban atas setujunya dia dengan apa yag di lakukan Changmin terhadap tubuhnya

"aaarrrrggggg . . . ."

Suara erangan kesakitan terdengar saat Changmin dengan seenaknya memasukkan 2jari besar di "hole" sempit milik kekasihnya

"its . . . hurt . . . minnie"

Namun changmin benar – benar menulikan telinganya , Changmin semakin melesakkan 2 jari dan terus menggoyangkannya dengan gerakan cepat

"aahhh . . . its . . nice . . . but . . . hurt . . ."

~kring kring kring kring~

Suara telephone membuyarkan kegiatan mereka. Changmin menarik dengan paksa 2jari yang bersarang di "hole" ketat Kyuhyun dan membuat pemiliknya harus mengerang kesakitan dan menahan amarah karena Changmin lebih memilih menerima telphone dari pada melanjutkan kegiatan yang sudah di tunggu kyuhyun selama ini.

"selalu seperti itu"

"huufffzzz . . . sabar ya my hole . . . dalam waktu dekat pasti "little min" akan bersarang disini" ucap kyuhun sambil mengelus "hole"nya yang terasa sait, perih dan nikmat secara bersamaan.

**-WHY?-**

"chagi . . ."

~cup~

Ciuman pagi mendarat di bibir kyuhyun hanya untuk membangunkannya dari tidur lelahnya karena kegiatan bercintanya yang selalu gagal

"jangan menciumku" marah kyuhyun saat changmin mendaratkan "morning kiss" di bibir merahnya untuk kedua kalinya

"waeyo?"

Dan kyuhyun hanya diam tak bergeming sambil menarik selimut untuk melanjutkan tidurnya yang terganggu

"ya chagi . . . kenapa marah? Minnie salah apa?"

"mwo? Masih bertanya soal kesalahan?"

Kyuhyun benar – benar seperti seekor singa kelaparan yang siap menerkam mangsanya kapan saja.

"minnie nggak tahu chagi" jawab Changmin tanpa merasa bersalah sekalipun

"Changmin pabbo . . ."

Kyuhyun melanjarkan aksi "ngambek" gara – gara kekasihnya benar – benar sudah keterlaluan.

"apa gara – gara semalem baby?" tanya changmin dengan ragu

Sebuah tatapan siap membunuh sudah cukup menjawab pertanyaan changmin

"miannhe chagi . . . kita lanjut sekarang saja . . ."

Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari kyuhyun, Changmin langsung melumat bibir kyuhyun dengan ganasnya. Sebuah gigitan – gigitan kecil di sekiatr bibir mampu membuka mulut kecil kyuhyun dan memeberi jalan lebar untuk lidah mereka saling beradu

"mmmmhhhh . . ."

"mmmmhhhh . . ."

Saling bersautan desahan itulah yang bisa mereka lakukan .

"aaahhh . . ."

Ciuman berpindah ke leher putih milik kyuhyun membuat "kissmark" dan merangsang birahi kyuhyun yang sempat menghilang karena kemarahannya

"aaahhhhh . . . minnieeeehhhh . . ."

Erangan kyuhyun semakin menggila saat dengan sengaja Changmin meremas dan menghisap "nipple"nya secara bersamaan.

"more~~~~ chagi ~~~~"

Desahan lembut kyuhyun telah membutakan Changmin untuk tak terus menyerang kekasihnya yang sudah tak tahan lagi dengan segala "servic" yang di lakukannya.

Changmin terus saja menurunkan ciumannya sampai di hundukan besar yang terbungkus "underwear" saja. Senyuman licik tercetak diwajah tampannya

"jangan hanya melihatnya minnie . . . "

"arraso cahgi . . . "

Kecupan – kecupan ringan yang changmin berikan pada "Little kyu" adalah awal sebelum mendapatkan yang lebih. Dengan gesit Changmin membuang "underwear" yang membungkusnya dan melahapnya tanpa ampun

"aaahhhh . . ."

"i want to cum . . . ."

~slup slup slup~

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mengalami orgasme

"its nice chagi . . ." ucap cahngmin sambil menjilat bibirnya untuk membersihkan cairan nikmat yang baru saja dia dapat.

Saat kyuhyun sedang mengatur nafas dengan susahnya, kyuhyun merasakan sesak karena Changmin dengan santainya telah berada di atas tubuhnya tanpa penutup apapun

"its time chagi . . . ."

Bisikan yang di berikan Changmin bener membuat tubuh kyuhyun menegang. Mungkin benar dia menginginkan saat seperti ini tapi disaat Changmin mengucapkannya rasanya ada rasa takut yang menyeruak dan rasanya dia ingin lari dan tak mau melakukannya

"Rileks baby . . ." kecupan – kecupan ringan menghujam wajah putihnya

"ne minnie . . . as u wish"

"are u ready baby?" pertanyaan yang terlonatr dr Changmin dengan memberikan jilatan nikmat di sekitar bibir menawah Kyuhyun

"ne minnie . . . kyu siap"

Usapan – usapan hangat changmin berikan di sekitar "hole" menawan yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi sarang nikmat untuk "little min"

"aaahhhh . . . ." erangan nikmat tak tertahan dari kyuhyun memberikan nafsu memuncak bagi Chnangmin. Namun saat Changmin akan melesakkan "miliknya" tiba – tiba dia berhenti

"mianhe kyu . . ."

Kyuhyun yang kaget mendengarnya langsung menatapnya bingung

"aku tak bisa melakukannya kyu"

Ucap Changmin dan langsung merebahkan dirinya di samping kyuhyun

Kyuhyun hanya diam dan mampu berkata apa – apa

Dia hanya bisa meneteskan air mata sebagai pertanyaan atas sikap Changmin yang selalu tak pernah mau menyentuhnya

Apakah Changmin tak pernah mencintainya?

Padahal dia sudah siap memberikan semuanya . . . .

'why changmin why?'

Pertanyaan dalam hatinya setiap Changmin menolak untuk melakukannya.

-tbc-

Hwaaaaa . . . .

Ff macam apa ini?

Garing banget ya?

Dan dengan "pedhe"nya saya mengupdate FF yang saya kerjakan dalam waktu kurang dari 1jam da tanpa pembacaa ulang pula,, karena saya terlalu takut untuk membacanya lagi ,

Miannhe . . . .

Dan saya juga mau ngucapin maaf jika banyak kata – kata yang salah ketik dan kata – kata/kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD. Dan apabila ada tanda baca yang letaknya tak semestinya itu emang ada beberapa yang saya sengaja untuk memudahkan saya

Dan jangan lupa masukannya . . . .

So the last, i say thank you buat siapapun yang bersedia berkunjung dan membaca ff ini . . .

-Frosyita-

-21 Nopember 2012 : 13.18-


	2. its time

"**WHY?"**

**Cast : Kyuhyun + Changmin**

"**ChangKyu"**

**Rate : T to semi M**

**Gender : Romance / YAOI**

"**its time"**

**Untuk cerita semua murni punya saya dan untuk nama memang kesengajaan yang saya lakukan,, hehehe . . . .**

**-Frosyita-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah aku sekarang, di atas tempat tidur yang empuk dan sangat nyaman

"Hhhwaaa~ hari yang sangat melelahkan sekali"

"pagi chagi . . . . ayo bangun" suara yang sangat indah mengalun dalam gendang telingaku, tapi tetap tak dapat membuatku beranjak dari posisi yang sangat nyaman ini

"mau sampai kapan kau seperti itu chagi?"

"aku lelah Minnie . . ."

"lelah?" tanyanya dengan nada sedikit heran

"karena semalam?" lanjutnya, sambil berjalan menuju ranjang berwarna _blue sweetku_

"oke . . . sekarang waktunya mandi" dia mengangkat tubuhku dengan ringannya

"hhwaaaa . . . . Minnie, lepaskan"

Dia ternyata menulikan telinganya dengan sangat baik, walau aku berteriak tiada hentinya, teteap saja dia membawaku ke dalam kamar mandi dan dengan seenaknya saja memasukkanku kedalam _bathtube_ tanpa melepas bajuku terlebih dahulu.

"buka baju sendiri . . . atau perlu Minnie, yang melepaskannya?"

'hm~ide yang bagus ini, aku akan memancingnya'

"lepaskan saja kalau berani" tantangku dengan pencaya diri dan sedikit angkuh

Kulihat dia sedang berfikir dan memandangku cukup lama sekali, merasa dipandangi seperti itu, aku jadi merasa risih dan tanpa sengaja aku menyilangkan tanganku untuk menutupi dada yang terekspos sempurna karena terkena genangan air beberapa menit lalu

"baiklah" ucapnya dengan singkat dan langsung menanggalkan bajunya satu persatu, aku yang melihatnya seperti itu merasakan debaran yang sangat kencang, antara senang dan takut. Senang karena melihat pemandangan yang indah serta takut kalau dia akan melakukannya didalam kamar mandi ini, wah . . . sangat tidak berkelas sekali kalau _making love_ pertama kita dilakukan di dalam kamar mandi bersama dengan air yang menggenang dan _bathtube_ yang sangat keras dan pasti akan membuat tulangku remuk tak berbentuk

"_baby_ . . ." suaranya yang lembut serta usapan tangannya dipipi cubbyku membuatku tersadar dari khayalan aneh di pagi buta dan membuatku tersadar kalau dirinya sudah berada didalam _bathtube_ tepat didepan selakanganku. Posisi ini saat tepat sekali untuk melakukan . . . .

"ah . . ." jeritku

"mian baby, Minnie hanya mencoba melepaskan baju yang masih melekat di tubuh Kyu"

"pelan – pelan Minnie, sakit tahu"

"iya, iya, ini udah pelan kok"

Saat dia mulai memandikanku dengan sabar dan teliti, ada sekilas ide nakal yang melintas di otakku,

'Huuuu . . .. memang ide setan ini tak pernah jauh-jauh dari otakku, hehehhe' angganku bener-bener bekerja dengan baik

"Minnie . . ." panggilku dengan manja

"hm . . ." jawabnya singkat dengan masih memberi sabun pada bagian depan tubuhku

"aaahhh . . ." erangku dengan seksinya sambil mengusap pinggang rampingnya. Dan dia hanya tersenyum saat mendengar desahan nikmat dari bibirku

~cup~

Dia mencium singkat bibir mungilku yang sedikit terbuka

"kau nakal baby . . ."

"kauhh yanghh memancinghhnyahh Minnieehh"

Setelah mendengar lenguhan-lenguhanku yang sering keluar, tangannya sekarang tepat berada dipusat panas tubuhku. Dia mengelusnya dengan sangat hati-hati, lembut dan terkadang sedikit kasar, membuatku tanpa sengaja mengangkat kepala dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahku karena merasakan sensasi yang sangat sempurna.

Tubuhku bergetar menerima setiap tindakan tangannya pada titik panas tubuhku yang sudah sangat tegang

"wah . . . little kyu benar-benar sensitif"

"eeuungg . . ." hanya itu yang keluar dari bibir merahku

"kau kenapa baby?"

Dia ternyata menggodaku dengan sagat baik, saat aku akan mencapai puncak kenikmatan pagi hari, dia menggendorkan pijatannya membuatku melenguh kecewa dan dia hanya terkikik pelan saat melihat wajah kecewa yang ku pasang

"jangan mempermainkannku Shim Changmin" ucapku dengan nada marah

"oke baby, mandinya selesai"

Apa yang baru saja dia katakan, selesai? Mwo . . . selesai

Apa dia tak melihat little kyu yang masih menegang dengan gagahnya

Tanpa dosa dia mengangkat tubuhku dan membuatku berdiri dengan sempurna di depan tubuhnya, dan . . . Binggo! Tanpa sengaja Little Kyu bersentuhan dengan _his coll_ yang masih terbungkus dengan indahnya. Aku hanya menyengir tak bersalah saat dia melotot dengan sempurna di depanku

"apa?"

"jangan nakal" ucapnya sambil melilit tubuhku dengan handuk berwarna putih

"apa yang ku lakukan" tanyaku innocent

Namun dia hanya diam dan mengangkat tubuhku keluar kamar mandi.

'aish . . . dasar namja tidak peka'

Belum selesai dengan gerutuan yang berada dalam otakku, rasanya tubuh ini serasa dilempar dengan kasar dan benar saja, sekarang Shim Changmin kekasih tercintaku ini sudah berada di atas tubuhku dengan pandangan yang sanagt aneh, dan . . .

"ah . . ." dia mencium bibirku dengan ganasnya dan tak lupa tangannya yang terus bermain diperut mulusku, mengusapnya dengan gerakan memutar membuatku bergetar menegang. Semakin aku bergetar dan mendesah semakin dia menggila melumat, menghisap bahkan kadang menggigit

"eung . . . Min," ucapku sedikit tertahan saat dia mulai bermain di dada datarku

Dia hanya diam dan terus bermain, hari ini dia sangat liar tak seperti biasanya, apa ada yang salah dengannya atau jangan – jangan dia minum obat aneh atau lebih parahnya dia kerasukan setan apartemen

'hhwaaa . . . ' jeritku dalam hati, dan sambil menggelengkan kepala serta desahan nikmat yang terus meluncur dari bibir indahku

"ahhhh . . . ." ternyata aku sudah mencapai klimakku yang pertama dan dia hanya terkikik sambil menjilat bibir tipisnya dengan gaya erotis membuatku menegang dengan sempurna lagi

"hahahha . . . baby kyu nakal, cepet banget bangunnya"

Ingin marah saat mendengar ucapannya tapi aku merasa malu juga, jadi hanya semburat merah dipipiku sebagai jawaban atas ucapannya

"saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" ucapnya sambil memeluk tubuhku

"tak bisa lebih?"

"hm . . ."

"lebih dari ini"

"ah . . . arraso"

"jinja?"

"tentu baby, i know what u want . . . but i can't do more, coz its first time for me" bisiknya di telingaku dengan tak lupa suara desahannya yang bisa membuat bulu-bulu d tubuhku berdiri dengan baik

"but . . . i will do it now baby Kyu"

Saat otakku masih memproses semua ucapannya, ternyata jarinya sudah mulai bermain di depan holeku

"ah . . . ."

"Minnie, pelan pelan" teriakku saat dia mulai memsukkan satu jarinya

"hahahha, saranghae baby kyu"

Ucapan terakhirnya, mengantarkan kita pada kegiatan baru yang baru pertama ini kami lakukan. Dan akhirnya Cho Kyuhyun menjadi milik Shim Changmin seutuhnya

"Nado saranghae Shim Changmin"

**-end-**

Hwaaaaa . . . .

Ff macam apa ini?

Garing lagi ya? *nangis kejer*

Nggak hot?  
iya , emang nggak hot . nggak bisa bikin yang lebih dari ini .

tapi dengan "pedhe"nya saya mengupdate FF yang saya kerjakan dalam waktu kurang dari 1jam tapi kali ini dengan dibaca ulang kok ^^,, karena saya takut kalau masih banyak typo (s) tapi seandainya masih ada kata-kata yang salah saya mohon maaf

Miannhe . . . .

Dan saya juga mau ngucapin maaf jika banyak kata – kata yang salah ketik dan kata – kata/kalimat yang tidak sesuai EYD. Dan apabila ada tanda baca yang letaknya tak semestinya itu emang ada beberapa yang saya sengaja untuk memudahkan saya

Dan jangan lupa masukannya . . . .

So the last, i say thank you buat siapapun yang bersedia berkunjung dan membaca ff ini . . .

-Frosyita-

-01 Juli 2013 : 10.40-


End file.
